


Betrayal At Best - [Chris Redfield x Reader]

by Shirasu22



Series: Resident Evil (Chris x Reader) [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team, Bravo team - Freeform, F/M, Infected Characters, Mission Fic, More tags later, Other, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Trapped, Wounded, Zombie Mansion, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: (Book 1)What was supposed to be a usual investigation turned into a horrifying experience, with you and Rebbeca being the sole survivors of the Bravo Team…Not to mention your injury slowly getting worse it’s all up to Alpha Team to come to the rescue…of course goes without saying they’d have to face horrors as well.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Original Female Character(s), Chris Redfield/Reader
Series: Resident Evil (Chris x Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601791
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**||A/N: Alright now here's the start of the new series I had told all of you I'd start writing, though in advance I will say please forgive me if I end up having Chris become little or even a lot ooc in a few parts or in a lot of them...I'm not familiar with writing him so yeah just a heads up. Also next week I will indeed start writing up the first chapter however I haven't gotten the time to finish the game myself so bare with me on this as it might be starting off slow...either way I hope you like this and also if you wish to see what the outfit the reader is to be wearing throughout this book just look up this story on either my Wattpad or even my Quotev to see! Anyway! Enjoy!||**

After escaping the horror with Rebbeca and leaving Billy to himself, you two were forced to hide within the Spencer Mansion in the Arklay Mountains rather than on some ledge no thanks to your horrible injury you’ve constantly had avoided attention to. Not to mention you two wanted to find any other survivors of the Bravo Team.

Sadly that ignorance leads to it becoming worse and both you and Rebbeca as quickly as you could with the help of her managed to get inside without any other necessary wounds.

Quickly making your way through the halls as either Rebbeca would shoot at the zombies or you would she had one of your arms over her shoulder while she held your waist hoping to find an infirmary of some sort in this place. Considering you weren’t injured this bad until the final battle you three had with a BOW moments ago medical supplies were rather low.

Finally finding the room Rebbeca quickly opened the door and shut it tight once you both were inside, going as far as to wedge a small desk under the doorknob with your help of course.

“We should be good here, rest up I’ll take a look around. Hopefully, they got some medical supplies you’ll need.” Rebbeca says.  
“Alright, thanks.” You sighed sitting on a chair.

As Rebbeca looked around in the room and the one joined up with it you checked on your wounded side. It had been quickly patched up with what was left of the bandages but it needed to be cleaned first and far most.

_‘Ugh, this will hurt more then it does…’_ You thought.

Hearing Rebbeca’s footsteps you began to unwrap the bandages and let them drop on the floor. Your whole side was flaming red and the wound looked worse. Getting ready you nodded at her and she quickly placed the disinfected that was on a cloth on the wound making you have to bite your lip hard to not scream out loud.

“Sorry (Y/N), but if I don’t get this cleaned up it will get worse and possibly get infected,” Rebbeca says.  
“It’s not your fault…it’s mine for not taking care of it sooner…” You grunted out.  
“Alright, I’ll have to put some herbs on it to help it heal faster,” Rebbeca tells you.  
“I know.” You sighed.

As Rebbeca fixed up your wound with what she could get her hands on, from time to time you had flinched at the sudden prick of pain but dealt with it knowing it would be best to deal with this sooner than later.

“There, now all you’ll need to do is get some rest, I’m sure they will be sending help to us soon,” Rebbeca says.  
“Yeah, my last transaction with them didn’t end well. So they’ll be here in a few hours or so…not sure depends.” You explained.

Rebbeca helped you lay down on a couch that was in the room and placed an unused water bottle on the table behind you, closing your eyes you quickly fell asleep as Rebbeca searched around in the room. Though honestly, you felt bad that you couldn’t do more to help due to how horrible the injury you got was.

However what you and Rebbeca didn’t realize sooner was that help wouldn’t arrive until a day later during the damn night, so still, there was a full day of horror and nightmares to continue going through for you both.

How you and Rebbeca would survive in this mansion already infected with whatever you first encountered none of you were sure, with ammo really low between you two and at least one or two extra guns broken or lost as well as an injured member it wasn’t looking good.

Maybe with help, it could be possible?? Who knows…But later this mansion would be the one that not only reveals the greatest betrayal but the truth behind a certain Captain S.T.A.R.S thought they could trust which leads to the reveal of his true intentions. 


	2. Chapter 1

**||A/: Okay so I know I said I would post the first chapter sometime next week, however since you all (my dear readers) have been so kind as to wait for me to get my computer fixed I decided to post it now. I mean I did start writing it last night as I tested my computer out and also placed back all my files I thankfully saved I will officially say I've finished this chapter and for sure chapter 2 will be written in February so yeah. Thank you and enjoy it! PS: Sorry if Chris is OOC I never wrote stories for him before.||**

_**July 24th, 1998  
Raccoon Forest** _

  
**_'Alpha team is flying around the forest zone situated in northwest Raccoon City, where we are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team who disappeared during the middle of their mission. Bizzare murder cases have recently occurred in Raccoon City. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about ten people. Victims were apparently eaten. The Bravo Team was sent in to investigate. But we lost contact.'_** \- **Chris Redfield**

  
Alpha Team was on their way in hopes of searching for Bravo Team, their last contact with you ended up in losing signal and never getting any more chances to try again as they did indeed try their best too, but no luck anymore there.

  
"Look, Chris!" Jill says once the light was shined on the crashed helicopter.

 _ **  
'Bravo Team's helicopter was a derelict. Save for the remaining body of Kevin. We continued our search for the other members. And it turned into a nightmare.'**_ \- **Chris Redfield**

  
With guns drawn and flashlights on Alpha Team slowly but carefully checked the area hoping that they could find the last remaining members of Bravo Team somewhere...only what one - Jill Valentine found was four dogs eating away at Joseph who got unlucky when he had been attacked by the very dogs eating away at him.

  
Jill shot at the dogs as best she could despite being in shock at the sight before her, she kept shooting until her gun was pretty much empty, one of them turned around and noticed her. Eating what was left in its mouth it made the attempt to attack her but as Jill stumbled to the ground a gunshot ran off killing the dog quickly which revealed it had been Chris that saved her.

  
"Come on!" Chris yells as he helps her up to her feet again.

  
As they run off the other three quickly were in pursuit, the sound of their helicopter was heard overhead as the two saw it fly off above them.

  
"Hey, Brad! Where the hells he going!?" Chris shouts.

  
Not getting much of an answer as the dogs neared them Chris turned around quickly getting ready for one to pounce him but was saved by their Captain - Wesker.

  
"Chris, this way!" Wesker tells him.

  
As Chris and Jill run off again both Wesker and Barry provide them with some cover as they soon follow up, only to turn around at times to shoot at some of the dogs.

  
"Dammit!" Barry sighs.  
"Aim for that mansion!" Chris yells.

  
That very mansion would indeed provide cover for the time being, but what the remaining members of Alpha Team were that the monsters outside were also on the inside...some different than the rest.

  
However once entering the mansion there seemed to have only been three of them left...when really there were actually four of them before entering the building. Barry was not to be seen nor located. And well since it was too dangerous to look outside it seems like they'd have to search inside hoping he was safe somewhere in the mansion.

  
After hearing a gunshot go off within a close-by room Chris, Jill and Wesker wondered who it could be, hopefully, Barry or even people of the Bravo Team...but Chris went to go check it out as Wesker and Jill were to check the front.

  
Entering the double doors Chris noticed that this room was actually what would be of a dining room, okay and going through the other door he found himself in a hallway, but what his eyes landed on next horrified him. A man was slumped over the now dead body of Kenneth, the zombie slowly turned its head looking at Chris over his shoulder.

  
Stumbling back slightly Chris walked back until his back met the wall. When the zombie got up to its feet Chris quickly ran off back into the dining room to avoid it much less lose bullets that he may need despite running a bit low at the moment so he headed back to the main hall...only to find no sign of Wesker or Jill anymore.

  
"Wesker!? Jill!? Where did they go?" Chris asked himself as he looked around.

  
Only thing he was able to find was Jill's gun, placing that away he decided that first and far most he'd have to search around this mansion, heading back the way he just came from Chris was a bit confused on where the 'monster' would've gone since he was no longer by Kenneth's dead body anymore.

  
After collecting the tape from Kenneth's body Chris went down the small hall and through the door to find himself in an area with a set of stairs. Roaming around a bit Chris noticed the door just across from the stairs and went inside finding him in a rather narrow set of halls but of course he had to shoot down a zombie he had noticed coming his way.

  
In another hallway, Chris found a Golden Arrow which held a green tip, as well as an extra handgun magazine before quickly moving away from the zombie coming at him to get through the door and shut it before it got close.

  
Backtracking Chris decided to use one of the doors that seemed to head outside in some sort of...grave yard? When he came up to a rather large stone-like plack he noticed the indentation it had and looked at the Golden Arrow once more, seeing as the green part looked the same to the area it was supposedly needed in Chris carefully pulled it off the arrow and slipped it in the slot.

  
Since it fit the secret door of some sort slid open to reveal some stoned steps leading to somewhere underground. It leads Chris to some weird stoned room holding statues, what looked like to be some old furnace as well as some chains around the area which either held something up or something back...not much time to investigate due to Chris needing to find a way out as well as searching for Bravo Team still.

  
However, someway Chris was able to find a key to the mansion as well as a book which had the title 'Book of Curses' well...THAT didn't sound weird at all. But with time not really on his side, Chris decided that reading at the moment wasn't really the right time and so he left this weird and odd area and got back inside the mansion.

  
Once more he backtracked and actually soon found himself in the mansion's kitchen after using the key he had found beforehand roaming around a bit Chris ended up finding a smaller key and took it with him thinking it would be a good use if he would soon come up to the right door.

  
Using the stairs to get on the second floor Chris used the key to one of the locked doors and found himself later on the upper level of the dining room following a door down the way and inside he saw some other set of stairs, taking them Chris of course had taken down the zombies in his way.

  
Going in the room after room Chris either found other stuff useful to him or just rooms filled with things other than any members of Bravo Team...not to mention this mansion seemed to thrive on weird puzzles so Chris was forced to solve some of them before continuing on.

  
Searching in a certain room Chris came up to sighting your most prized possession, the gun given to you by one of your family members which you'd always had been using since joining the force.

  
"This is (Y/N)'s gun...she must be close..." Chris whispered.

  
Placing in his holster he left the room in search of you, it worried him more when he saw a few droplets of blood around the area he found your gun. This either meant to him that you were injured or possibly could be dead...only one of them was true and despite it being bad in hoping it was the first rather than the second Chris actually wanted to find you and the others alive.

  
Not to mention in a different room he noticed a chair with a small puddle of blood next to a small desk with a note on the lampshade, with your handwriting on it.

  
**'Ever since escaping from that train then the first mansion Rebbeca and I quickly realized that despite surviving one nightmare we ultimately ran into another. My last transmission with Alpha Team was cut off...I hope S.T.A.R.S sends help soon because I'm not sure how much longer Rebbeca and I can survive with our ammo low and my injuries preventing me from moving much. Worst case scenario I'll be ready to become a distraction for Rebbeca to escape herself if needed.' - (Y/N) (L/N)**

  
This quickly alarmed Chris as he knew he had to find both you and Rebbeca and fast, because it seemed as if your faith in a rescue was slowly disappearing, hench his pace picking up as he searched all over the mansion only currently coming up empty-handed, well rather finding small parts that were useful for him around the mansion despite his search pretty much focusing on finding you and Rebbeca.

  
Later though he was able to find Rebbeca when he entered a certain room and found her leaning over an injured or well more like poisoned Richard. It was told that he'd need some serum to cure him so Chris nearly left the room only to have Rebbeca tell him where you were.

  
"First I think you should help (Y/N), she was badly wounded when we arrived here but we got separated in attempting to find more ammo together. Before we lost contact she told me over our walkie talkies that she was in a certain room." Rebbeca tells him.  
"Okay, I'll search for her and the serum for Richard you just stay here with him," Chris tells her.  
"I will." Rebbeca nods.

  
Chris quickly left the room and had begun his search for two things, it hadn't been long until he found what would become the serum, next Chris focused on looking for you. Which much later he had actually done when entering a room where he followed some droplets of blood to a door.

  
Gun drew and ready he slowly opened the door finding you unconscious on the couch within the room and quickly got inside, of course closing the door behind him as he rushed to your side.

  
"(Y/N)! Are you alright?" Chris asked shaking your shoulder slightly.  
"Chris...?" You whispered waking up.  
"Yeah it's me, the others and I came here to search for you guys. I'm so glad you're still alive." Chris sighed in relief.  
"Barely..." You sighed.  
"Where is everyone else?" Chris asked.  
"They're all dead...so far Rebbeca and I are the only ones left..." You groaned as Chris helped you sit up.  
"Damn. That looks pretty bad." Chris comments when he checked your wound.  
"Trust me this feels much worse." You grunt as Chris quickly changed up your bandage to keep the wound clean.  
"I'm not sure if I should move you to a different room just yet." Chris shakes his head.  
"But you need help." You tried to protest for the moment.  
"No buts alright? I want you to get more rest, don't worry I won't forget about you." Chris states with a soft smile.  
"Ugh, fine...but just this once you win Redfield. But if you need anything at all you use the walkie talkie alright? I'll see what I can do." You bargained with him.  
"Fine fine, but make sure you relax that wound seems to be healing up but as Rebbeca says it's the pain that is keeping you from moving," Chris tells.

  
With a nod of your head and carefully laying back down on the couch with a little help of Chris, you sighed, getting comfortable you watched as Chris walked to the door, opening it and before he walked out giving you one last smile before leaving.

  
 _'Well...if I wasn't an idiot and didn't ignore my wound I wouldn't be like this. I could've been helping but instead, I ignored it despite Rebbeca's worries...shit...'_ You thought as you stared up at the ceiling.


End file.
